


Undercover

by StoryWeaverKirea



Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Groping, He has no shame, He's also a suave charmer, James is a bastard but like in a fun way, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Clover, Qrow and Tai wake up one morning as victims of a prank.Who could the culprit be!?
Relationships: Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Clover Ebi/Taiyang Xiao Long, James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Iron Dragon's Charms Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Iron Dragon's Charms Week is Distractions and Pranks! The week isn't over til I finish!
> 
> This is an OT4 fic the culprit should be obvious lol
> 
> But enjoy~

One morning, Qrow woke up to a problem.

“What the hell!?”

It wasn’t a world ending problem but it was still an annoyance nonetheless.

“Where are all my-Who the hell took my-!?”

He had become the victim of a prank.

“This is not funny!”

When he had looked into his closet to change, all of his clothes had been replaced with an Ace Ops uniform that was tailored to not only fit him but suit him as well. It looked quite a bit like his usual Huntsman outfit but the colours were the same as Clover’s red, white and blue uniform. Qrow wasn’t really a fan of all the white but he had to admit it looked good on him and he still had his cape so thank goodness for small miracles he supposed. The only other problem was that his underwear had been replaced with red and black lace panties that weren’t that comfortable in the tight white pants. He was struggling not to walk funny as he made his way to the mission debriefing room.

When he entered he was greeted with the sight of Clover with his short wavy hair obscuring his forehead. Qrow thought he looked cute.

“Hey Cloves, changing it up today?” Qrow asked him teasingly.

“Oh this? Well, I had a bit of a problem this morning…” Clover told him as he attempted to push his bangs back only for them to flop over his forehead again.

“Well I like it, the disheveled look really suits you.” Qrow purred out with a flirty wink. He was only being so bold because they were alone, no one else had arrived yet which was a bit of a surprise.

Clover blushed but smirked salaciously back and said, “And you look gorgeous in that uniform, pretty bird.”

Qrow’s cheeks warmed in embarrassment as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “...It was the only thing I had to wear…”

“Oh so you got pranked then.” Clover nodded his head in understanding.

Qrow shuffled uncomfortably. “Y-Yeah…”

“Hmm, Qrow? You okay?” Clover asked him in concern.

“I-I’m fine…” Qrow told him, obviously not sounding fine and Clover was about to question him more but then Tai stepped into the room.

“Woah, I’m liking the red, white and blue on you Qrow.” Tai told him with a sly smile. “And you should let your hair down more often Clover.”

The other two men thanked him in nervous embarrassment and explained to him the prank that was played on them.

“Ah so you guys were pranked too, huh?” Tai stroked his chin in thought.

“Wait don’t tell me… you too?” Qrow asked.

Tai nodded his head and showed them his pants’ pockets which had been sewn shut.

“Did they do that to all your pants?” Clover sounded incredulous.

“Yup and when I find them, they will pay.” Tai vowed with determination in his voice and anger in his eyes that had the other two smiling sheepishly.

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if the kids were the culprits but I didn’t think they’d go after Clover…” Qrow gave Clover an apologetic look but he waved his worry off.

“Maybe they teamed up with the Ace Ops? Elm and Harriet have pranked me before.” 

Tai shrugged his shoulders and said, “We’ll just have to ask them when they get here.”

Winter was the next to arrive and she had been flabbergasted by Clover and Qrow’s appearances, reprimanding Clover for his unkempt hair and yelling at Qrow for wearing a uniform when he wasn’t an Ace Op. She demanded that Tai give Clover some hair gel but she was absolutely seething when he showed her the state of his pants. Then they all explained to her what happened and she calmed down and actually apologized to them for losing her temper. She was ready to go on a manhunt for the culprit though. When the kids and other Ace Ops arrived, Winter questioned them all but it was obvious they were telling the truth when they said it wasn’t them. That didn’t leave a whole lot of options left of who it could be so for now they went about their day like normal. 

Qrow went on a supply run with Clover and Tai and they ended up having to fight some Grimm but it wasn’t a problem for them. Though Qrow found the panties were uncomfortable to fight in. Qrow was struggling to concentrate sometimes and he faltered a couple times but thankfully he had Clover and Tai with him. When they asked him what was wrong, looking worried, he told them it was just his semblance acting up and when Clover brought up his own semblance Qrow assured him he just wasn’t used to the uniform he was wearing. He really didn’t want to tell them about the panties, it was too embarrassing. Sure, he’d worn them before and actually enjoyed it but had never told anyone. 

So with their mission successfully completed they returned to Atlas with no more problems. Clover had to give his mission report to James and they all wanted to talk to him about the pranks so they made their way to his office. When they entered, James was sitting at his desk, looking through documents on the holoscreen but he looked up when he heard them and had a look of amusement when his eyes landed on Qrow and Clover.

“Well now Qrow if you wanted to be an Ace Op you could have just told me.” James told him jokingly.

Qrow glared at him in irritation and said, “You know I don’t, Jimmy! Someone stole all my clothes and this is what they left me!”

“I see, well even so, they do suit you.” James spoke softly, with a fond smile on his face. “You’re beautiful, my Qrow.”

Qrow’s face turned bright red as he stammered out a protest. “T-That’s-You-S-Shut up!”

James chuckled but relented and turned his attention to Clover. “Clover, isn’t your hair getting in the way like that?”

Clover ran his hand through his hair but it flopped onto his forehead once more. “Well I couldn’t do much about it since someone stole my hair gel.”

“Oh but surely Tai would have some on hand?” James suggested as he turned to said man.

“I would normally but someone messed with my shorts! They sewed the pockets shut!” Tai told him with a bit of anger in his voice.

James looked between his three boyfriends and nodded his head in understanding. “Well, someone seems to have it out for the three of you.”

“I guess that means they didn’t prank you?” Clover asked, the relief obvious on his face.

“No, and as long as I’m in my office or my quarters then I doubt anyone could.” James stated simply. “Both rooms are highly secure.”

Tai and Clover had thoughtful expressions on their faces as they conversed about who the prankster could be. Neither of them noticed Qrow squirming uncomfortably but James did and for a brief second he had a knowing smirk on his face but no one noticed.

“Qrow, are you alright? You look... uncomfortable.” James asked worriedly as he stood up and strode over to him.

“W-What? No, I’m fine...” Qrow tried to reassure him but his blushing face wasn’t very convincing.

“Are you sure? You aren’t hiding any injuries?” James questioned as he stood close to the smaller man. “Let me check.”

“No really, I’m fi-” And then Qrow yelped when James grabbed his ass and firmly groped it. The other two men looked surprised to say the least and words failed them as they stared at the scene before them.

“Hmm, something’s different…” James stated calmly, as if he was just looking at the news and not groping Qrow’s ass.

“J-James!” Qrow whined in protest, sounding embarrassed and scandalized.

James pulled Qrow closer to his chest and slipped his hand down his pants so he could feel the soft lace panties hugging his ass. “Ah, so you’re wearing the panties.” 

Tai and Clover’s eyes widened and with pink tinted cheeks they stuttered out in unison. “P-Panties…?”

Qrow felt his face heat up even more at being discovered but then James’ words sunk in. “W-wait… you make it sound like you knew about the panties…”

“Well, I did, considering I’m the culprit.” James told him as he continued to massage his perky rump.

“You… You’re the one who did all this!?” Qrow asked in genuine shock before he tried to get James’ hand out of his pants. “And stop grabbing my ass for a second, you jerk!”

Tai and Clover watched as James did what he was told but he gave Qrow’s behind one more playful squeeze before he did so, not looking sorry about it at all when their lithe boyfriend glared at him. 

“Yes, I was the one who swapped your clothes for the uniform and panties.” James told him with a cheeky smile. “And I took all of Clover’s hair gel.” He continued as he turned to the other men. “And I sewed all the pockets closed on Tai’s shorts.”

Tai and Clover were about to voice their annoyances but Qrow spoke first. “But why did you prank us? You’re usually too proud to stoop to our level…”

“I did it because no one would expect it.” James had the audacity to wink at him. “And it was to get back at the three of you for locking me out of my office the other day.”

Qrow pouted petulantly at him. “We just wanted you to take a break from working so hard…”

James smiled fondly as he cupped Qrow’s face in his hands and brought him in for a sweet, chaste kiss that he completely melted into. James was still smiling when they pulled away.

“I know, and the distraction was nice, I’ll admit, but I wanted to have a bit of fun with the three of you like this.” James told him honestly before he gave him another kiss which Qrow eagerly accepted.

Clover turned to an angry looking Tai with a sheepish grin and said, “Well, I was okay without the hair gel so…”

James pulled away from Qrow, despite his protests, to stand in front of Clover. He pushed the bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead which made his lucky man blush. “You do look cute with your hair like this, Clover.”

“O-Oh well I uh… I’ll leave it like this every once in a while then.” Clover stuttered out.

James smiled adoringly at him before he gave him a proper kiss that Clover happily hummed into. When they pulled away, James turned to Tai who wasn’t looking very happy.

“You messed with my shorts, don’t think I’ll forgive you so easily.” Tai told him, trying to go for angry but mostly just sounded irritated.

James took Tai’s hands in his and kissed them. “I’m sorry, Tai. I went too far but I can fix them and I’ll buy you some new ones of your choosing. I promise I won’t do it again.”

Tai tried to stay angry at James’ pleading puppy dog eyes but he just couldn’t so with a sigh he relented. “Fine, you’re forgiven...I really can’t stay mad at you when you look at me like that.” 

James smiled as he gave Tai a kiss and said, “Thank you, sunshine.”

Tai rolled his eyes but had a fond smile on his face as he replied. “Yeah yeah, you’re welcome, Jimmy.”

Clover chuckled and said, “Well, I’m glad it didn’t take all day to find the culprit.”

Qrow was glaring at James with narrowed eyes as he spoke. “How did you pull off these pranks anyway?”

James gave him a sly smile. “Oh, I have my ways.”

“Aww come on, don’t leave us hanging!” Tai complained while looking at him with expectant eyes.

“Yeah, I demand answers!” Qrow looked equally as interested in his answer.

“I’d like to know too.” Clover told him, easily the calmest of his three boyfriends.

“How about I tell you later tonight?” James suggested with a smile. “We can have dinner in my quarters.” 

Qrow gave a nonchalant shrug and said, “Sure, I can wait…” Then he looked down at himself. “Now tell me where my clothes are so I can change out of these.” 

“Actually,” James began as he looked Qrow up and down with something in his eyes that made the shapeshifter blush even more. “I’d like you to keep them on for the rest of the day so I can undress you tonight.”

Clover and Tai’s faces heated up at the thought of James undressing their lithe boyfriend, slowly sliding the panties down his legs until he was completely bare to them.

James' words obviously affected Qrow too as he was squirming in his spot with his face completely flushed. “Y-Yeah, okay, I’ll keep them on for you…”

“I promise I’ll more than make up for the pranks.” James told him before he gave him, Tai and Clover each a kiss then went back to his desk. “So, I’ll see you all tonight.”

With that the three of them said their goodbyes to James and left his office so they could go on another mission together. Clover and Tai struggled to concentrate though, knowing what Qrow was wearing. They were really looking forward to their intimate plans for the night.

Maybe being pranked wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
